dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Island
UNDER CONSTRUCTION How To Access * Must have completed Map 18 * Go to Map 1 at 7, 7: Airship to collect the Orb of Universe's Shard * Go back to your Sanctuary and talk to the Great Inventor about the Airship * Turn in the Orb of Universe's Shard * Head back to Map 1 at 7, 7: Airship and * Repair the cabin for 500,000 Wood * Repair the cabin for 500,000 Iron Tips for getting started * Normal bosses drop 1 to 3 Crystals when hidden bosses drop 3 to 5 Crystals. * Progression: * Hand Over Philosopher's Stone to Great Inventor > * Go back to your Sanctuary and talk to the Great Inventor about the repaired Airship * Craft the blueprint for 20 Philosopher's Stone then create a Orb of Universe's Shard in your Workshop with 5 Philosopher's Stone and 500k Crystals. ** Board the Airship in Sanctuary > ** Go to Map 1 at (7, 7): Airship then (12,15): Moon Island to insert a Orb of Universe's Shard *** Complete the Dungeon: Moon Island > *** Always start at #0 (8,12) Both Sides in Battle: To pick your side (Werewolfes or Puppets) *** If you help the puppets you will need to 'Fight' into each specified locations. *** If you help the werewolves you will need to 'Sneak' into each specified locations. Note that sneaking in will also result into a fight. *** Once done proceed to location 8 and go through all the text available then leave. *** Completing specific locations will trigger a boss to appear. (Missing info) Note that location #9 is invisible. The loc is at (8,6) and location #5 will only appear after completing a set of locations. * (6, 15) Edge of Moon Island: Overlook for some lore ? * Return to 12, 15: Moon Island to Pray and turn in your Currency (Usurper Crystal / Liberator Crystal) for a random amount of Philosopher's Stone. You will also be Granted a special artifact at 10(Armor of Moon / Rebel’s Heart), 30(Ring of Moon / Hammer of Solidity), 60(Dictator/Immortal Giant). Monsters: * Ancient War Puppets: Mechanical Slash, Immune to Bleed * Ancient Mage Apprentice: Fireball * Ancient War Golem: War Stomp, Immune to Stun * Ancient Dragonborn Warrior: Heavy Punch * Ancient Werewolf Warrior: Rending Bosses: * Obsidian Giant: Earth-split Smash, Taunt, Immune to Stun and Bleed + 2 Ancient War Golem: War Stomp, Immune to Stun Line up one: Drop: 2x Obsidian Rune, 1-3 Usurper Crystal * Werewolf Chief (both boss and add phys bleed, always attack lowest) Line up one: Sage, CK, BM(lowest hp, high ar, bleed immunity), lunter(or any other dps work fine). Drop: Blood Moon Rune, 1-3 Liberator Crystal * Dragon of Sky: Line up one: Drop: * Dragonborn Monk: Howling Dragon, + 4 Ancient Dragonborn Warrior: Heavy Punch * All single target high damage physical attacks, boss attack 200% AR down 691 Line up one: DK (stun immune), Pally, dps, dps Drop: * Ancient Elf Archmage: Icicle, Ignite, Cannot be Stunned Line up one: Priest 1, Priest 2, Ele Mage(Lava), ST or BG Drop: Archmage Rune, 1-3 Usurper (Gun) * Child of Forest: Vine Strike, Empowred Gnaw, Line up one: Drop: * Ancient Dwarf Warrior Line up one: Drop: *Hidden Magic Boss*Goddess of Obscurity: Soul Snatch, Immune to Stun and kill wounded immediately. Line up one: BG, HWD, BM, Lava Requirement: 16091 HP minimum on BG, HWD, BM... You do not need 16k hp on the Lava but you do need 3000 Mag to open the door. The boss attack deal initially 90 damage + the 1600 DoT for 1 tick so you need to survive that much and focus the HWD to heal him self and the BG. The Lava will die but you no longer need him pass the door. Line up two: Priest 1, Priest 2, Ele Mage(Lava), ST or BG Requirement: 16091 HP still apply on all. Healers total heals greater then 16 091 including the lava heals/SPD ratio greater then .5 to heal twice per attack. Drop: 2x Abyss Rune, 3-4 Usurper Crystal *Hidden STR Boss*Eion: Heaven Strike, Horizontal Strike, Unyielding Fighter Line up one: Leg Mage, DK, CK MI EionCK, ST > Vid Requirement: (If under 3000 STR) FS on both healers, Leg mage set to always heal. Start the fight with Pally healing the DK once or twice. If boss AoE watchadds and try again until he single attack the DK. Once the single attack is done cycle through healing the Pally then the ST before the next AoE attack. The Boss will always altrnate his skill 1 and 2 and self buff every 1 min or so. Repeat with healing the DK for the single attack round then cycle through healing the Pally and ST for the AoE attack round. Make sure you do not heal anyone to early or to late.Take in consideration every 1 min or so that he will rebuff himself making your heals cycle get behind. So keep an eye on his buff for when its fading and re adjust your cycle. Drop: 2x Titan Rune, 3-4 Liberator Crystal Once both main bosses (MAG/STR) Bosses are dead the Immemorial Armor will be available on Merchant Toris at your castle for 8 000 000 golds.